1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photography printing system.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A camera capable of changing over between a real focal length photographing mode or normal photographing mode for photographing a real focal length photographing range of normal photographing range on a film and printing said range, and a pseudo focal length mode in which a range narrower than the real focal length photographing range is indicated and the indicated range alone printed has already been proposed in Japanese Laid Open Patent No. 25721/79 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,490,844.
To print the pictures taken by the above mentioned camera, only a part of the photographed range on the frame is printed on the photographic paper when a pseudo focal length mode in which a range narrower than the real focal length photographing range is selected.
If the brightness of the entire range of the frame is measured (and exposure value and color balance are determined on the basis of results obtained), then even the range not printed on the photographic paper is subjected to the light measurement and the result is taken into account in the determination of exposure value and color balance. Therefore, it is possible that a print having appropriate density and color balance will not be obtained with respect to the range printed in the pseudo focal length photographing mode.